objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
OCs Battle
Notice This is well… not a camp. It's like a fanfic/camp. Something sorta like that. Here's the rules and this time it's gonna be different. # Comment below to let your very own OC join! # The OC must have gender and personality # You guys comment on what your OC says, so I could put it in the storyline! # How to do the challenge? Well, when you are making your OC say something you can even make it do the challenge! # If your OC doesn't do the challenge, it's okay. Because I'm gonna make your OC do the challenge but make it up for elimination. OC's Melon angry face.png|Angry Face Blue-Red.png|Blue Blueberry_juice2.png|Blueberry juice (pose made by JoeCling) ;cuppy.png|Diamond Cup Fiendship Token.jpeg|Fiendship Token Glow.png|Glow Hammer Pose.png|Hammer Pine Tree.png|Pine Tree Sugar by GhostGangYoshi.png|Sugar Baseball Cap TCAD Icon.png|Baseball Cap Monocley 3.png|Monocley Paint hat upload.png|Paint Hat АйФон Икс.png|MePhone X Фломастеры.png|Hiliters Лаймон.png|Limon FoldyDance.png|Folder Green screen test.png|TimeTravelFedora PlayingCardIdol.png|Playing Card Red Shade.png|Red Shade Emoji (also contestant) Storyline Random Voice : Hello, OCs! This is a show about 20 daredevils decide to compete in a reality TV. Well, I'm your host and this is OCS BATTLE! Diamond Cup : Wait, did it start? Who said that? Random Voice : Umm… it's me, can't you tell! Anyways, this season there's going to of obstacles you must face! And the person with the lowest score is eliminated. Angry Face : AREN'T YOU GUNNA INTRODUSE US! Random Voice : Shut up you random emoji! Anyways, first contestant is… Blueberry Juice anything to say? Blueberry Juice : Lol, Im smart Baseball Cap : Hey guys! It's me! I'm Nice! I'm Baseball Cap! Pine Tree : My legs are brown Random Voicd : Cpuld you people just wait for introduction? Anyways, next person gonna be introduced is… Blue! Blue : Hey guys! Oh, I found a penny. Sugar : It's nice to meet new people here, say when does the first challenge start? Random Voice : WHEN YOU SHUT UP! Sugar : I'm sooorrrryyyy! Random Voice : Next person to introduce is… Glow! And also after Glow we'll have Hammer with us today! So yeah, anything to say? Glow : *sigh* I hope this show is worth it, in case I don't waste my beautiful hand-writing on a piece of garbage. Hammer : I'm way strong! So I'm definitely gonna win athletic challenges and plus I can built faster than nails and bolts! Random Voice : Okay so, here's the challenge! It's building your own house and tell me what does it look like OR make types of houses (treehouse, apartment… etc) Sugar : Uhh… I'm gonna make a house filled with sweets and candies, I think they taste great and also tiny pieces of sugar cubes. Folder : Hey sugar! You okay? Sugar : Yeah, want to be my best friend? I'll sure want to be your friend! Folder : An apartment with a house. And a condo! Diamond-Cup : I'll build a house filled with glorious diamonds everywhere! Folder : Oh and Sugar, we can totally be best friends! Diamond-Cup : *in a cave* Still mining Folder : How long will it take you? Diamond-Cup : Probably 4 years. Unless I get lucky Hammer : Probably, I'll build a Hammer Headquarters and the headquarters will have a beautiful sculpture of me inside of it. Limon : That sounds great, Hammer. Well, I'm making a house with lots of decorations and stuff. Not sure of what it looks like just yet. Hammer : I bet it looks great! Limon : Thanks Hammer, say look! Red Shade is coming and I hope he's coming here to wish us good luck or talk about what he's building Red Shade : I WILL DESTROY YOUR STUPID IDEAS! And I'll murder you! Limon : I said that too soon Baseball Cap : That isn't nice, calm down Red Shade. It's not like you're the boss of everyone and plus you need to try to get along sometime! Red Shade : SHUT UP YOU PRICK! Baseball Cap : Y'know what? Why not you shut up! You're the worst! And you never understand anybody ever! Highlighters : That was a breakdown, Red Shade needs to calm down. He sure doesn't look too happy over there and I don't understand how he wants to destroy everything in sight and loves violence, gore and all those jazz. Glow : Might as well, make a house that glows. At least it's better than nothing I guess, I wonder how the others are doing though. MePhone X : Glow! Do you wanna compete in my new object show? I'm sure you'll be a great competitior, plus I'm looking forward to making a new object show. Glow : Let's see. Maybe I won't, maybe I will we just never know. TimeTravelFedora : Well, I don't have any house… I build a rocket ship where I can live in it. So what about my rocket ship? Random Voice : JUST WAIT, for the rest to do the challenge. Angry Face : I made a LOT! I build my very own house, it's your worst nightmare if you go inside this house I made, unless it's me going inside. Random Voice : I don't know if rocket ships work or how it works, Im only 5, so Angry Face do whatever a host does to judge a rocket ship. Angry Face : WELL I THINK IT FREAKING SUCKS! Baseball Cap : *At a Ice Cream Shop with Sugar and Folder* Omg this ice cream is so good so sugar and folder wanna be friends TimeTravelFedora : Well you think this rocket ship sucks? Well inside of this rocket ship, I make really nice rooms like this and if you are asking why are these things not floating around its because I have a gravity and gravity switcher and the rocket may look small but it's really big inside but hold on how do you hear me when I'm in space in my rocket ship? Angry Face : I have no idea, but who cares! As long as my house is waaaayyyy better than yours you stupid TimeTravelBuffoon! Haha! Random Voice : Time for the results, Folder your apartment, was the best! 10/10 and Sugar your house well wasn't as great but 6/10. Diamond-Cup your house is not built yet, but your idea was great 8/10. Angry Face : WHATABOUTME! Random Voice : 0/10, beat it loser and TimeTravelFedora 9/10 since I don't like being high up in the sky but your idea sounds glorious. Red Shade : WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US!? Random Voice : Well, the rest of you did averagely, so I'll only announce the bottom 3. The three people who are in the bottom 3 is… Red Shade, Angry Face and Playing Card. Playing Card : But isn't my card pyramid resemble anything nice to you? Monocley : I think that's a no, anyways Random Voice after choosing the team captains the contestants with the lowest score in one team is up for elimination? Random Voice : Yes. So yeah the team captains are… Folder and TimeTravelFedora! So choose the teams. Folder : I choose Sugar, Pine Tree, Baseball Cap, Diamond-Cup, Limon, Paint Hat, Blue and Red Shade and Emoji So I suppose TimeTravelFedora gets the rest. Random Voice : Well duh. Emoji : I'm glad to be on your team Folder! You're a nicely nice person! Monocley : Like whatever Pine Tree : I like to be with my friends and my Giant Cake with the host looked great, but someone melted it for no apparent reason. Random Voice : I melted it because Giant Cakes are disgusting, speaking of cakes your first team challenge is to make a cake! Playing Card : I need to make my cake a giant, wonderful cake that has many flavors so the host could at least give me a 5/10. At least it's better than 4/10. Emoji : Playing Card since you and me haven't said anything just yet, why don't we help each other make a cake? Playing Card : That's a great idea! But I'm not sure, how to bake. Emoji : That's alright, we could just use the 'Baking for Dummies' book. So yah, let's get started with our cake! Playing Card : What should it be? Emoji : I have no idea Sugar : I'm gonna make a sugar cake, because I am also sugary, so yeah. I hope I don't make it too sweet, maybe the host gives me a low score. Angry Face : Mine is a Chilli Cake! *after revealing their cakes* Random Voice : Now the person with the highest score for their cake is Blue! Because I like ice cream cakes, so it means Team TimeTravelFedora is up for elimination Glow : But in the leaderboard I got the highest score in my team, so I am supposed to be immune amirite? Random Voice : Well… yes… Screenshots Episode 1 What about my rocket ship.jpg Foldyxcave.png Timetravelfedora with cake.jpg Category:Fanfiction Category:Camps